Bedtime Dreams
by Reno the lover
Summary: When Sebastian pays Grell a late night visit he discovers something new about his sinful nature.
1. Chapter 1

Bedtime Dreams

Ch1 Intruder

Before going to bed at night I usually have the time to brush out my hair, teeth and still clean my room before sleep and returning to the long day of work in the morning. Tonight I didn't. Thoughts of him continue to fill my mind.

My love, my lady's life fell short this evening with a splash of red and by my hand. I had always felt she would be different some how but I guess one really can't change the nature of a human.

His dark hair and red, red eyes paint their way into my dreams at night. It's so hard to remove him from my mind. I think I may be obsessed. I look around at my room; it had been too long since I set foot in here. When I started working for Madam Red, there was simply no time for myself; but after her untimely death I have returned home.

Tossing my shoes aside I look in the mirror, gold eyes and messy red hair... I decide it's far too late to do anything with it.

The candles cast lingering shadows along the far wall of my room and all at once blew out with out a sound; if I had a beating heart I think it would have echoed in the room, "Whose there!" my voice was strange to my ears as I turn about now wide awake and unnerved.

I feel the presents of a demon and the smell was delightful to my senses. I wait a moment to hear no reply, "Hello?" taking a small step back into the mirror someone grabs hold of my collar, tugging at the ends of my hair.

"It took you a little longer to return here then expected Grell."

"Is that ..." I lost my voice as the man before me lights the candles in my room one by one with his powers. I feel my face growing hot as I look into his lovely red eyes, his thick lashes playing shadows on his cheeks.

"S-Sebastian?"

"I have come here hoping you would return tonight ... there are some things I'm curious about. I hope you can help me."

His words threw me off, as if I had been dreaming ... why would this man be looking for me, and once more, why in my room? My body tempter rose suddenly at the mere thought of Sebastian paying my a late night visit, "What's the occasion?" I pull my self together and move toward him, a big grin on my face, "I must say it's rather late Bassy," I blow him a kiss. When he didn't give me the look of annoyance I knew something had been on his mind.

"Why are you here?" my excitement grew but inside something was wrong, "Did something happen?"

Without warning Sebastian placed one smooth hand on my cheek, lightly playing with my hair. I feel my breath stop as his silk smooth voice played its lovely tones in my ear.

"I want to know why you did it," his eyes narrowed as my body grows stiff, "I want to know why you killed Madam Red. Wasn't she your woman?"

I could not answer, nor make any sound for that matter; he was standing so close now, his eyes mesmerizing as I look at all the deep red he had to show me.

"If you don't wish to tell me," He grinned, "I guess its fine. But there is another reason I have come here tonight. I came here on my master's orders, he wanted to know about his aunt," he paused and gave me a smirk, "I on the other hand have other intentions for being here."

"Other intentions?" it's strange how much he was able to make me blush. My heart does not beat, or rather not regularly but him being so close I felt it start up in my chest. Such a queer feeling having one's body heat rise with out a beating heart to go with it.

Sebastian traces the shell of my ear with his warm hands, breathing gently in my ear as he spoke, "Grell if only for tonight, I wish to explore you."

This has to be a dream, I thought to myself. There's no way Sebastian would say such a thing, he always pushes me away and tells me I'm hopeless as a butler, why would he be doing this? What were his intentions, "Oh please don't lie to me Sebastian," I looked away from him, "If you do this it will only break my heart into tiny peaces," the thought intrigued me and I looked to him, "is that your intention? Break me the way I broke Madam Red?"

"Not at all," smiled the demon, "On my master's orders, I can not lie."

I did want to believe him but it was a hard thing to do, "Bassy what's this about?" I could feel my body trembling with desire for him.

"I understand how you must be confused Grell. But as a demon I'm a very sinful creature. With that said, I have never had homosexual tendencies, something I have never tried before. Tonight I have come to realize, it's something worth exploring."

My eyes widened in amazement, "You want to explore being with a man because your sinful nature is telling you to?" A sharp-toothed grin graced my face, "So it's not out of love; but lust and curiosity? I guess I can settle with that ... for now," I winked, "but I have to warn you Bassy, once you've had a taste of me, you will be coming back here for more."

When he did not respond I jumped at him, landing our first kiss. For once he did not fight me. I lapped my tongue into his mouth tasting the warm sweetness that was his tongue like a lightly flavored spice I simply could not resist. He pulled his strong arms around my shoulders and closed his eyes.

I lost myself in the kiss and ended up pushing him onto my bed, my lips still pressed into his. To my delight I could feel his tongue start to explore the rigged edges of my sharp teeth. The taste of iron and the warmth of blood trickled in our mouths. I pulled back and licked my lips, "are you alright darling?"

"Fine," he gave me a grin, "I'm just not used to this sort of thing."

"So I'm guessing it's been a while? Why do you torture your self the way you do? The way you are you could have anyone you wanted. You have the looks, charm, talent and you're a demon so you can manipulate the minds of humans."

"Maybe I like the torture," his words had me thinking.

"Like the torture ... you masochist," I blushed terribly.

"Perhaps," he grinned again.

My attention was drawn to the tight feel of my pants around my mid section and the heat admitting forms both our bodies. I watched his pail face and dark red eyes, the candle light playing in his eyes was too much to bare I knew it wasn't just fan boy feelings, nor obsession, I was in love with this man, Sebastian Michaelis.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 My lovely Uke

I continued to watch the candle light play in his eyes as he reached both hands up to move the hair from my face, placing the red strands behind my ears. This is my time with Sebastian; I'm going to make it his most memorable night.

I began loosening his tie and he continued to watch me, with no intentions of pushing me away, I was almost nervous with the way he gazed at me. It was hard to believe he had no feelings for me. No I needed to keep those thought from flooding my mind, tonight he was mine and I was his. I needed to keep my mind focused on the two of us.

When I removed his shirt, my face lit up, "Oh my look how strong you are!" his abs were well defined and his arms put most men to shame. He smiled to me, trembling with the buttons on my shirt and pulling it away. I brushed my abdomen against his and his expression changed almost immediately, as if he were in pain. I traced the bulge in his pants with my finger tips and felt him tremble.

"These are too tight let me help you out of them," I moved my face downward to his crotch; inhaling his sweet sent and unzipped the offending fabric with my teeth.

His eyes shut as if falling into a trance, I pulled his trousers to his ankles and he kicked them away. Looking at the soft curves of his body I couldn't help but let my hands wonder all over his front, "Sebastian, you have no idea how long I've wanted this ..."

His eyes caught mine and I realized a glaze of lust coming from him. The view made me blush and I pulled my hair behind my shoulders, blowing light vibrations onto the thin fabric that separated me from his lower region.

Sebastian parted his legs slightly in response to the light sensation, "Grell, I'm ready."

It was all the conformation I needed to pull his briefs down. I gazed at the lovely black curls surrounding a pail pink penus.

He watched me as I move into him, blowing lightly on his manhood, taking in his sent. A soft touch of my fingertips along his length and he started to pulse with each move I made on him as if I was tickling him.

It rose to its full length and I gave Sebastian a smile, "For someone who's not interested in men you certainly are excited," my words triggered an ever so slight pink blush on his creamy white cheeks. When I took hold of him in my hand his expression confirmed his desire for my touch, his eyes closed and his lips parted wider then expected.

I stroked the throbbing murmur in my right hand, and tickled his balls in my left watching his beautiful face change from lust to need. I flash him a toothy grin and lick the very tip, causing him to buck his hips then pull away from me quickly with a start. His eyes were dilated and his hair had fallen out of place, he seemed so surprised.

I stared at him baffled a moment, "What is it love? What did I do?" my eyes glanced around then back to his face, hart pounding in my chest.

"Grell your teeth," his eyes were focused on my pointed shark-like teeth and I covered my face in relief.

"It's fine, I won't byte you if you don't want me too," He seemed on edge as if I was literally going to eat him alive, "Bassy you know I only tease when I say things like 'I want to eat you up' I promise to be gentle unless you say otherwise. I've never seen you afraid of anything before," I couldn't help but laugh, "My little Uke you will still have your manhood when we're done."

Sebastian thought about it a moment and started to relax, "Something I'm not quite used to ... being dominated."

I leaned back in, now that he was comfortable and took his length into my mouth, as far as it would go, deep-throating as I moved down on him. His reaction was so sudden it almost winded me when he sat up just as quickly as I went down.

"Grell!" he breathed my name, I couldn't help but smile at the sound, I knew he liked it. He gripped my hair tight sending tiny vibrations into my head. I moaned into my deep throat kiss, sucking and swallowing my saliva as much as I could.

His body temperature raised around me as I sucked hungrily wanting to taste his promising seed, his nectar of life. Sebastian's body grew tight and he forced himself to lie back down and watch my head bob and my hands work. The soft yet intense expressions playing on his face was a wonderful payment for doing all the work. His body arched off the bed as his warm sticky liquid filled my mouth with out warning. I drank it all, the thick creamy warm vibrating seed tingling down my throat and dancing on my tongue. The taste was lathered with sweetness and bitterness all at the same time and he moaned loudly. His voice turned me on further as I drank I knew I wanted him.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 My Prince

Sebastian pulled himself into a sitting position, and my eyes met with his lust glazed ones. He pushed me back, kissing me fully on the lips, touching me and fondling my manhood.

My eyes close as I feel hit hot breath in my ear whispering to me, "I want to feel you inside me Grell can you do that?"

"I can," my voice was so quiet but I knew he heard.

We repositioned ourselves so Sebastian was on his hands and knees, "Ummm Sebastian?" I smiled nervously, "this is going to hurt."

"Its fine," he was preparing himself mentally I could tell by his expression, part of him really didn't want to do this.

I pressed one finger inside to try and loosen him up some, he flexed tightly there was no way to put myself in at this point so I decided to try something more.

Placing one hand on his back and my lips to his neck I started to trail kisses all over his shoulders tickling and teasing his senses. His body started to relax as he focused on my lips rather then my finger. I moved deeper inside and his eyes shot open I felt panic did he like it? Or was he going to lash out at me?

"Grell," he whispered, "It's so … strange."

"Don't hurt me," I squeaked.

"No," he paused and slightly backed into me, "It's not … bad. Just strange."

My heart raced, he likes it? Sebastian Michaelis likes me, inside? My smile widened and I pushed in a second finger earning a gasp from my love. I could now spread my fingers slightly as I began to tease him, watching the side of his pink face, "Damn it Grell," he clinched the sheets.

I positioned myself and slowly, carefully pushed my way in. The pain was searing, he was so tight, I had to try again, "Sebastian please, try to relax,"

"I'm trying …" he breathed gripping tight to the bed.

Finally I managed to push myself in, waiting a moment for him to adjust, "Damn it Grell … move!" he called to me and I did as he said, "slowly pulling my way out and carefully pushing my way back in, he started twitching and moving with my body as I pulled us into a nice pace.

Reaching around, I fondled his balls causing him to buck into my hand, "Grell, it's so good."

"Bassy~!" I breathed stopping my self from drooling. I licked his back along his spine, "you taste so good" I found myself moaning in time with his breathing as the friction built up.

He felt looser now but still intense, his butt arched into the air and his face rested on a pillow, I continued to rock, trying to saver this moment.

The bed began to rock in time with us as I slammed all the way inside hearing Sebastian let out a small shriek.

"S-e-bass-chan~" I was loosing my breath in all the ecstasy and felt myself cum, filling his body with my seed. I felt my head growing dizzy and over heating as I lay down on his back still deep inside, Sebastian collapsed beneath me.

After a moment or two I open my eyes to a pail face smiling back at me, Sebastian watched me in the moon light. The candles had burnt out at some point and he was holding me in his arms.

"You're staying?"

"I'm staying," his soft petal like lips brushed my forehead, and I drifted off into the most beautiful of bedtime dreams.

~Fin~


End file.
